Optical instruments, such as, but not limited to, particle size characterization scanners, which operate in crystallization or granulation processes that experience particle growth, often have their optical performance degraded by the deposition of particles on their external windows. Such depositions are often so rigidly attached to the windows that squeegee and brush-type wipers cannot dislodge the particles from the windows.
Accordingly, alternatives are desired to overcome the problems with the conventional brush-type wipers and squeegees.